Remember me
by FENEK1698
Summary: Naomi had been in an accident, she doesn't recall any memories after it. As her college year begin, each of those memories came back slowly. Some of them left Naomi confused and that confusion led to problems, problems she didn't know would hurt others more than it would hurt her. This is naomily fanfic but more pairing will come as the story goes...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me...this idea had been in my mind for quite awhile now and couldn't seem to leave me alone so here it is! I am not British, I wish I am, in fact I'm Canadian, but I'll try my best to make it accurate and precise if not perfect. I probably suck but please give it a shot and read it, It'll be worth it. Anyways, here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins...just borrowing its characters...but I do wish I own it.**

Everything was dark and Naomi's head was throbbing. She could hear beeping sounds but couldn't see anything. Maybe because her eyes were closed.

She tried to open them but they felt heavy so She tried to move instead. She groaned, realized that moving her body wasn't a good idea, in fact it made everything worse.

"Hey" she couldn't hear clearly but she heard someone say close by before they reached for her hands, which felt really soft compared to hers. She clutched into them without really thinking as if they were to help ease the pain. "It's ok, babes, I'm right here"

It was a girl but she wasn't sure who. She finally managed to open her eyes but everything was completely blurry, almost nothing was shaped that she could make sense to actually tell what was what. All she could see was tiny specks of colours.

"Oh my god, Nai, your'e awake" she felt her kissed her dry lips before she called out to someone named "Gina".

Not even a moment later she heard another voice. She sounded older so she guessed this person was supposed to be her mother.

"Naomi, dear, you're awake" she reapeated as if it wasn't as obvious as it looked. She could hear from her voice that she was crying, actually both of them were,but she couldn't really tell because of her still blurry vision. She was so weak and fragile, she couldn't even form any words at all.

She felt her eye lids closed again.

The second time she opened them, she was feeling a little better than she had been earlier. She could see and hear more clearly but she still had a sodding headache. Where am I? obviosly in the hospital. why? I don't know.

There were needles and tubes attachments all over her body, her right leg was covered with bandage and so was her head. She lift up her wrist and saw a band wrapped around it that said "Naomi Campbell". Beside her was this beeping machine she had been hearing the entire time, which she guessed was the heart-rate monitor.

She saw someone perched on couch while loudly snoring. She has blonde hair and was wearing a weird looking necklace. Whilst observing this woman, the door burst open along with people talking. Like a child caught awake in the middle of the night, she shut her eyes and pretended she was asleep.

She heard footsteps before the door closed again.

"Her mum's a whizzer sleeper, isn't she, eff?"

"Yeah, she's rather very tired, she haven't slept for ages"

Both the voices sounded like girls so she assumed they were. Before she knew it, someone sat beside her and had put her hand on top of her left hand.

"You really are a twat, aren't you?" She recognized it as "eff"s voice" I know it's nice sleeping, but you need to wake up, Naomi"

"Yeah, Naomi, it's been months," 'Months? how long have I been like this?' "if you sleep too long you're going to be like Cinderella "

She heard a laugh from "eff"

"No, panda, it's sleeping beauty" and laughed again.

"Right" there was a brief pause before she heard "panda" spoke again." Maybe we should get her prince, I mean, princess charming to kiss her! Then she'll wake up!"

"I wish it was that easy, pandora, I wish" "Eff" sounded so downcast, almost like she was about to cry. Naomi couldn't help but feel loved, even when she had no idea who these people were she felt that they really care about her.

She didnt know how long later but eventually she heard "pandora" excused herself.

"I'm going to the loo, eff, want to come?"

"No, I'll have a smoke later, I'll keep watch on Naomi, who knows she might wake up"

After the door had been closed, she heard someone yawn, most likely the woman sleeping on the single couch. And was most likely her mother.

"Oh, hi, effy"

"Hi, Gina, sleep good?"

"Best I've had for a long time"

"I heard she woke up the other day"

"Yes she-"

Naomi didn't realized that her eyes were open when she was suddenly met with her "mother"s gaze.

"Naomi!" She rushed toward her and hugged her as tight as she can. It was a strange sensation, being hugged by her own mother yet she couldn't remember how it was supposed to feel.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that too much, Gina, might break her bone even more" she looked over her mum' s shoulder to look at effy. She was brunette, skinny as a twig, wore thick eyeliner and her whole demeanor made her look like she was bored. She has this smirk that Naomi couldn't quite put into words, and it was annoying her as hell. Surely this person wasn't the same person talking to her earlier. She didn't look affectionate at all. I mean, just look at her.

"What? Did I just ruined your perfect waking up day or something? Effy asked noticing that she had been staring. Naomi didn't even had the time to answer her when the door bursted open again.

"Naomikins!" A guy with all-buttoned up collar shirt bear hugged and kissed both her cheeks multiple times. "This is fooking awesome, you're fooking awake, princess"

Pandora was behind him and also looked ecstatic. She was clapping and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"This is whizzer! Did you kissed her eff?

Effy laughed slightly and the guy turned his attention between her and effy. She could tell from his look that he was imagining something from that head of his. He erupted into a loud laugh then.

"Fooking effy-"

"No cook, I didn't kiss her" she cut him off before he could even finish his sentence.

"How are you feeling dear?" Her mum asked so suddenly, she almost forgot that she was still there.

"I'm-I can't" she struggled to start because she really didn't know what to say to her but answered the only thing that had been on her mind the minute she opened her eyes. She looked over each person in the room before she continued, "I- I don't, I don't remember any of you" "Cook"s face instantly changed, along with everyone in the room. Effy had one of her eye-brow raised as if she didn't believe what Naomi just said."I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chap!**

**disclaimer: dont own skins...**

Everyone went outside. After all the exchanged worried looks, her mum asked everyone to leave the room after Naomi's big revelation just minutes ago. She could barely hear them outside but she knew they were talking, arguing even.

She spend her time trying to remember anything but nothing came to her. Just blank memory. The only thing she could remember was when she first opened her eyes, and even that wasn't helping because the sounds weren't clear and the visions were all blurry.

20-30 minutes later, she think, a doctor along with everyone went back inside.

"Hi, Naomi, my name is Dr. Philip"

Cook sat down on the couch, his hand on his mouth whilst it supported his chin ,looking at the floor with a concerned look, thinking. Like Effy earlier, she didn't recognized him anymore from the guy with this grin glued on his face. Cook was handsome, Naomi thought, charming even but has this air around him that screamed trouble. If you glance at him for mere second you'd think he was reckess wanker but if you look closely enough, you'd see he was actually very caring person.

Effy wasn't looking at Naomi but was talking to Pandora at the very corner of the room. She couldn't hear what they were saying because the doctor was talking.

"As I was saying, Naomi, it's possible that you have amnesia"

"How long is it going to take for her to remember her memories?"

"I'm sorry, ms. Campbell, but for that I'm not one hundred percent sure. For now, all we could do is wait." Her mum gasped, and tried to cover the sobs that followed it. Cook stood up and hugged her, trying to comfort the woman as much as he could but it wasn't helping because she kept crying and crying.

Naomi wanted to cry herself, but she couldn't. What would be her reason anyway.

There were so many things in her mind that didn't make any sense at all. _Who are these people? Where am I?who am I?_

The doctor apologized one last time and left the room. She was so lost with her thoughts when she heard Effy's voice beside her.

"Hey" She sat down by her leg and did the exact same thing she did earlier while she was still "asleep". "Its going to be ok, yeah? you're going to be ok." She hugged her and rubbed her back reassuringly while she whispered "it's going to be ok"s or "it's fine"s into her ears.

There was some thing about her and her voice that felt familiar and comforting. Naomi was wrong about her, she might not look it but Effy knew how to comfort someone. Naomi looked around each person and thought all of them actually felt familiar, like they were really close to her yet...distant. She felt her eyes watered with tears and hugged Effy back. She started bawling and held Effy tightly as she could. Even if she didn't have the memories, she had the feelings, the familiar feelings whenever she see or hear, or touch the strangers she didn't have any recollection of.

* * *

The doctor told them that it could help her remember things again if she do something that she used to do before the accident. So her mum made her eat her "favourite" snack, garibaldis.

"How is it dear?" Her tone hopeful.

"It's-it's good, I guess" Gina's face fell "I'm sorry, I-"

"Hush, it's ok, Naomi, take whatever time you have, don't rush it"Gina cupped her face and Naomi smiled. At least her mum cared and that's what really mattered, for now.

The door opened again -_am I like popular or something?_- but Effy stopped whoever the person or the people so she didn't get to see them. She heard voices, another argument was happening and Cook went outside himself.

"You should get some rest, dear" she looked at her mother for a minute, deciding if she should or not.

"Thanks" Naomi finally said and shifted for a comfortable position. Before she knew it, she fell into deep sleep.

* * *

_"Naomi...Naomi...wake up... Please, babes, wake up.." Desperate calls and sniffling sounds could be heard in the background. The girl was pleading and crying but Naomi didn't know who it was coming from. "I love you, Naomi, please, wake up"_

Her eyes burst open and she struggled to catch her breathing. She was sweating and her heart rate was too fast, it was suffocating her.

"Oh my god" suddenly a petite, red headed girl hovered above her "Naomi..hey..look at me..shh...it's ok..just look at my eyes" she was met with the most gorgeous eyes she have ever set her eyes on ever since the whole incident. It was the closest thing she felt like she knew and recognized. Warm and caring, almost felt like home, _her home_ "Deep breathes...that's good..keep doing it" her husky voice was so soothing that not too long later, Naomi's breathing went back to normal. She closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again.

"I'm sorry but..who are you?" The petite girl's face fell for a second but as if she was prepared for it, in a blink, she extended her hand for her. "I'm Emily...um I'm"

"It's ok, I don't need to know right now...I just.." Naomi smiled tightly "it's not like I can remember anyway..."

Their conversation was disrupted when the door opened with Effy and another petite girl with coffees on their hands. She looked just like Emily, with the same brown eyes and blazing red hair, Naomi almost thought they were the same person. Their clothes were definitely what made them look different from each other, Emily the more conservative one whilt the other girl was more the fashiony kind with her leopard print blouse, expensive-looking purse, and skirt.

They were obviously twins.

The other girl just stood there staring at her. Not blinking or even breathing before she saw Effy patted her back softly. The girl looked at Effy and her twin, communicating through looks and mind. She heard her sigh and stood up more straighter, gaining some composure before walking toward her.

"I'm Katie" she said rather haughtily and proudly, but something felt restrained in her voice "one your best mate" she extended her hand the way Emily did earlier. Naomi took it and oddly, they were shaking. She only felt it for a short period time before Katieimmediately pulled her hand away, as if touching her would burn her delicate hand. Weirdly and with a reason that she didn't get, Naomi smirked when Katie looked away and sat beside Emily, giving her a cup of coffee.

"You probably recognized me from earlier but I'm Elizabeth..no one calls me that except my mum when she's mad so call me Effy instead" Effy didn't extend her hand like the twins did earlier. "I don't do hand shakes " she cleared as if she could read Naomi's mind.

_"Common, just come with me, just tonight, Eff" I passed her the spliff I was smoking "Cook said he'll bring one of his mates...and I heard he has some good drugs with-"_

_"Fine"_

_"What?"_

_"I said I'll do it" she said blandly that I doubted I heard her right "I'll do it as long as I get the drugs"_

_"You're fucking shitting me, right?" She then flicked away the remaining spliff and stood up. I shook my head disbelievingly._

_"We'll, what are you waiting for? lets get mental then"_

_That night Cook meet up with us in front of a pub with a tall bloke with dirty blonde hair. He was grinning dumbly as he checked out Effy. He introduced himself as Josh and awkwardly extended his hand. Effy looked at it with an amused smirk._

_"I don't do handshakes"_

"I know" Effy turned her head and stared at Naomi for what felt like forever.

"Interesting" she mumbled and said nothing more.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry guys, something was wrong with this chap earlier...i fixed it tho! **

**So here's chapter 3, very short bit but we learn something about Naomi's childhood..**

**again: I don't own skins...**

Naomi stayed at the hospital for about 6 more days. The doctors said she has to stay for them to examine any kind of other damages on her body. She had fractured her right leg but thankfully, her skull was fine. No crack or anything that would cause her any more trouble in the future, the doctors said. _Well isn't that so fortunate? My head's totally fine but I can't remember anything._

Two days later, she met Kieran, her mum's boyfriend. _So I guess I don't have a dad then._

Kieran was a nice man, funny actually. Naomi found some kind of closeness and understanding with him, like he was her own father. He didn't stay long, he said he had to go back to his stable and that Naomi should visit whenever she could.

"He has a stable?" She asked her mum after he left.

"Yes, actually he considered it as ours"

"How long have you two been dating then?"

"Almost five years.."

Naomi nodded, she probably knew this but of course she couldn't remember it.

"Where's dad?" Gina's face fell then.

"I don't know if you want to know-"

"I do" she reached for her mum's hand and gave it a little squeeze. She didn't care whatever the reason was, she was desperate to relearn things.

"He passed away 6 years ago when you were 10" _or maybe not._

"Oh so you decided to find another bloke a year after he died then?" She asked letting go of Gina's hand.

"No, dear, of course not" Gina said taking her hand again "you're father left when you were five.."

_"Mommy why are you crying?" I said pushing the door to my parents room. My mum was siting at the edge of their bed, her hands on her face whilst sniffling silently. I sat down beside her and rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her even when I had no idea why she was like that. "Don't cry mommy, I'll cry too.."_

_Instead of stopping, she cried harder and pulled me in for a hug. I feel like crying as I heard her sobbed, her chest heaving. _

_"Did you and daddy fought again? I told him the other day not to fight with you anymore...but he only hugged me and said he loves me" I said frowning and pouting at the thought "you two act so weird sometimes, I'm only asking not to fight anymore not to give me a hug or to tell me you love me 'cause I know you two do...and I love you too.."_

"Oh.." Naomi didn't realized that she had been crying and wiped it right away. Her chest felt so tight like what she probably felt when her mum told her that her dad won't be back anymore, that he had left.

_"What do you mean daddy's gone?" I said, inching back from my mum. She seemed to regret it for revealing it so soon, especially to her 5 years old daughter. _

_"Daddy and I, sweetheart, we can't...we-" _

_"But he said he love me! He said he won't fight with you anymore"_

_"Sweetheart.."my mum cupped my face with both her hands, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "Daddy loves you, I love you..but there's things that isn't-"_

_"You're a liar! Both of you! I asked not to fight anymore..not to leave!" I stood up and ran toward my room "I hate you both!"_

"I'm sorry.." Was all Gina could say as she watched her daughter cry in front of her.

_"What the fuck did you just say?" I didn't care if my mum yell at me for swearing._

_"Naomi, please calm down.."_

_"Of course I wouldn't calm down!" I almost slammed my hands on the table but thankfuck I still had some patience after hearing it "you just told me that dad.." Saying it out loud was too much. I hadn't called him dad since he left us and I wouldn't start now, now that he was gone. The tears that had been threatening to spill burst out without my consent. _

_"Why now...?" I said against my mum's chest as she herself started crying._

Naomi didn't know if she wanted to be in this person's body anymore. It had only been two days and she wasn't liking it. Not one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

_My name Is Naomi, well, that's what people call me so I guess it is._

_I don't remember anything after the accident. It took everything away from me and all my memories were erased. I don't remember my mum, or my dad-which I don't have to worry about because I don't have one anyway- my friends, or practically "anyone", but most of all, I don't even remember who I am._

Naomi woke up later that afternoon after crying her eyes off when she found out about her dad. She might had known it before but waking up in a world where she had no idea about and learning that her father was gone for the longest time was just...devastating. It was plain horrible especially because she didn't even remember anything about him.

She opened her eyes and saw three girls silently talking about something. They all stopped when they saw her shifting on her hospital bed.

"Hi" Emily said as she sat down beside her.

"Hi"

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Nothing...just..stuff mum told me.."

"So you remember things then?" Katie asked again.

"Yes and no.."

"Was it about you're dad?" Effy asked blandly, but looked at her in the eyes anyway. She was about to question why she knew but figured it was best not to. Effy seemed to read her like an open book and so she just nodded defeatedly.

Effy gave her a smile, one that was genuine and apologetic, in which she returned. The twins didn't notice the exchange but Katie took her hand and gave it a squeeze away from Emily's sight. It was brief before she went down to sit on the single couch in the room.

"Can we not talk about it anymore...it's not really something I want to talk about ever again.."

"Of course" Effy said, back to her normal self as she sat beside her.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Emily asked smiling at her whilst Naomi looked at her warm brown eyes.

"Tell me about myself"

"For one, you hate injustice and tell people that they tells lies about you" Katie piped in, amused.

"And you're a twat" Effy added making the other girls laughed.

"Oi!" Naomi lightly punched Effy on the shoulder, smiling a little as she realized just how familiar the gesture was. "Was I really?"

The three girls all exchanged a knowing look before erupting in yet another laughter, Effy just smirking.

"You totally are" Katie said again, still laughing "Sometime you could be a stubborn cow and would always scowl whenever something doesn't go the way you wanted it"

Naomi smiled, happy that she was learning something about her that she didn't know herself but also sad because it was a part of her that she lost.

"You alright?" Emily asked putting her hand on top of hers. Naomi stared at it for a long time, raking her brain trying to remember where she felt the same feeling as she had now.

"I'm fine" she tried to smile but failed.

There was an awkward silence before the atmosphere changed.

"I'm going for a smoke" Katie said, standing up from where she was sitting and grabbed her purse.

"Since when do you smoke?" Emily asked, squinting her eyes as she looked up to Katie.

"Since I started" Katie sneered before she started walking toward the door "why do you fucking care anyway?"

"Of course I fucking-"

"Ems, just leave her" Effy said, standing up herself and gave Naomi's hand a squeezed, smiling reassuringly at her. She glanced at Emily as well and smiled softly before following the other girl outside.

"I'm sorry about that"

"No it's fine" Naomi eyes were still glued at the door. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just...she gets moody sometimes" Emily said, looking at the door herself "there's some stuff she's going through right now"

"Is she alright?" She couldn't help herself but pry a little.

"You're very nosy, aren't you?" Emily chuckled making the blonde blushed.

"Sorry.."

"I'm just kidding" Emily said laughing again as she watched Naomi fiddled a little.

"Believe me, you're not that kind of person, mostly you don't give a shit"

Naomi didn't know if that was supposed to make her feel better or not. By the sound of it, she was a bitch. Emily noticed it and caressed her hand with her thumb. She looked up to see Emily smiling.

"No..I didn't mean it to be like that..I mean it's good not to care what other people say.." Emily said softly. "I think what matters most is doing what you like without bothering to listen to people tell you what to do"

"I g-guess so" was all Naomi could response. There was an awkward silence before Naomi asked how long had it been since the car accident.

"Two months and 8 days to be exact" Emily said sadly, staring down at their hands.

"What exactly happened?" Naomi inquired. Emily pulled away then, standing up to brush an invisible dust off her skirt.

"I think you should rest, yeah? Might be too much for you and I..I gotta go anyway" Emily grabbed her purse and looked down at her, thinking about something. She leaned down to hug her, which felt like she was restraining herself from doing. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Naomi just nodded and watched as Emily left the room. _What the fuck?_

* * *

"Where's everyone?" Gina asked as she walked in, bringing Naomi back to reality.

"They all fucked off" it was an instinct, to just blurt it out like that but for her it sounded too rude and snarky, it was her mother she was talking to fuck's sake. "Sorry..."

Gina smiled but ignored it "so where's everyone again?" Naomi had to swallow, remembering how Emily had described her earlier. Maybe her mum was used to her outbursts.

"Erm..Emily left like ten minutes ago and Effy and Katie's somewhere" she didn't really want to say that they were smoking mostly because it seemed like inappropriate for their age. She thought maybe this was something her mum didn't know about them, or her so it'd be better to just shut her mouth before she blurt out something they wouldn't like her telling an adult, or specifically her mother.

"Smoking?" Naomi actually stopped breathing for a second.

"You know about it?"

"Dear, I know mostly a lot if not _everything_"

"And you're fine with it?

"I wouldn't exactly say I am ok with it, because I care about you ,and you're friends' well beings..."Gina sat down beside her "...but it's you're choices, not mine" Naomi narrowed her eyes, confused "and anyways, you always argue about it everytime I try to bring it up and believe me, it isn't nice picking an argument with you"

Her mum laughed as if she was recalling all those times they probably had a big argument about it. She laughed with her too, not really knowing what the hell she was laughing about, probably just for the sake of the momentum. She wished she could remember what her mum was talking about so she could genuinly laughed about it with her...but she really couldn't. She just couldn't.

* * *

Naomi's right leg had healed properly after a week of stay in the hospital. It was still a bit stiff but she could walk with them.

The day she finally got out of the hospital, they went home straight away.

"Home sweet home" Gina said as she opened the door to their house. Naomi slowly walked inside and took on her surroundings. _So this is my home. _

The first thing she noticed was a picture of her when she was probably 6 or 7. She has a short brown hair and was smiling widely at the camera with a yellow teddy bear on her hand. The photo was taken outside on some kind of farm.

"That was the first time you ever smiled like that after your dad left.." Gina said putting a hand on her shoulder. " we can take it down if you don't like it there.."

"No, it's fine, I like it actually" Gina smiled before heading toward what looked like the kitchen

"Alright then, you should head upstairs to your room, I'm guessing you missed it after staying at that horrible hospital bed"

Naomi just awkwardly stood there, carrying her bag on her shoulder debating whether to ask or not.

"Erm...where is it exactly?"

"Oh...erm, go upstairs and the second door's your bedroom"

Naomi muttered a silent thanks before walking upstairs. As she was walking up each steps, she heard giggling. She thought she might be hearing stuff but then a flash of memory flashed before eyes. A girl was pulling her up the stairs.

"Fuck" she winced at the sudden throb on her head.

"You alright?" She heard Gina called out downstairs.

"Yeah..just..I'm fine" the throbbing only lasted for a minute so she proceeded to walk toward the second room.

When she opened it, an unclear memory flashed in front of her again.

_"You sure your mum's not coming home soon?" The girl asked as she kissed her and slowly pulled her toward the bed._

Naomi closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. No one was there but she was sure someone was. She really couldn't tell who the girl was because it happened really fast before she had to close her eyes from the throbbing on her head again. She didn't know whether she was short or tall or whatever she was wearing, or even her voice she couldn't recognize, not really.

She walked toward her bed and dropped her bag on the floor beside her. She heard a moan from behind her so she hastily stood up to look if someone was there. Of course no one was. She rubbed both her eyes with her hand and tried to ignore it, taking deep breathes before exploring her supposedly room.

There were little horse figures on her desk and some small framed pictures. One of them was a picture of both Katie and her kissing Effy on her cheeks whilst Cook was laughing beside them, the second one was of Cook trying to help her mount a horse with Effy's name at the corner, and the last one was a picture of Emily and Katie when they were young.

Naomi took it and examined the picture, grazing her thumb on Emily's face. She could hear her heart beat faster each second she stared down at those beautiful brown orbs.

"Naomi!" She jumped when she heard her mum called out to her. "The girls are downstairs, do you want to go out with them or do you want to just rest"

Naomi put down the photo before answering. "Tell them I'll be there in a sec"

She heard an ok from Gina before she went to open her wardrobe to change. She settled with a grey shirt and a black trouser.

Effy and the twins were waiting for her in the kitchen. Katie and Emily has this look on their faces that Naomi couldn't really put into words, like they were shock to see what she was wearing. Even her mum and Effy has their eye brows raised.

"What?" She asked suddenly self conscious and looked down at she was wearing "what's wrong?"

"You usually wear those when you go to the stables" Gina said.

"These?...and what do you mean stables? Whose got a stable?"

"I mentioned it yesterday, remember Kieran has a stable?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right...but what am I supposed to wear then?" She asked glaring at them.

"You can wear it, babes, it's just that were used with you wearing floral designed clothings" Katie gave her a once-over "in fact, we like it if you wear these clothes rather than those"

Effy smirked.

"Do you guys want to come tomorrow with us?" Her mum asked suddenly. Emily nodded but Katie seemed hesitant about it.

"No thanks, I got stuff to do" Katie said looking at Gina with an apologetic look. Her mum smiled with a nod.

"Yeah me too" Effy said looking directly at Katie's eyes. Naomi saw Katie glared at Effy but shrugged it off as she looked back at her. "Do you feel like going out tonight?"

"Yeah..I think that would be a good idea" Naomi said as she sat beside Emily. A night out would be perfect, she thought.

Effy looked at Gina asking with some kind of permission in which the older blonde smiled to, thanking Effy for actually doing it.

* * *

It was already summer in Bristol so the girls decided they should just walk and enjoy the nicety of it. It was already dark outside, a right time to go partying. As they approached a club, they could see a long line of people, some around their age but most of them seemed older, waiting to get in.

They didn't have to wait for the line as Katie and Effy seemed to know the person at the door so he let them in. The first thing Naomi saw was the massive body of people, dancing and yelling as the music blared louder. There were people grinding, people snogging, people drinking, and people who were just chatting.

The atmosphere was thick but calming as they walked further down the club. Naomi could feel the heat from the bodies they passed but for some reason she seemed to like this sensation. Effy asked them to sit at the very corner of the club where not a lot of people were at. She returned with drinks on her hands accompanied by some bloke she didn't know to help her.

"Where you get these? Are we allowed to drink" Naomi asked a little nervous because they were only 16, or that was what she assumed.

"Relax, babes...Effy got it covered" Katie winked at her. Naomi wondered if Katie took something before she even got here, she noticed earlier that Katie was wobbling a little but she figured it must be the heels she was wearing. Now it seemed like she was wrong.

They took shots after shots, Naomi feeling the liquid burn her throat but she didn't care because it felt fucking good.

"Let's dance!" Emily stood, pulling her up as she they went toward the dance floor. Emily staggered on the way there. Naomi didn't know she was already that drunk because she herself had only took like 6 shots and she wasn't that drunk yet.

Emily started moving in front of her like she owned the floor. She heard a few "yeahs" and "woos" from the people around them as they watched the petite girl danced the night away. Naomi didn't know she was staring, mesmerized by how Emily moved, until she was pulled in as Emily put her hands around her neck. The red head was grinning at her like there was something on her face.

"Are you high?" she asked tentatively. She heard a throaty laugh from the redhead that made her heart skipped.

"Nai, you better get more drinks because this'll be a long night" Emily whispered in her ears before walking back toward their table, leaving a stunned Naomi by herself. She shook her head and thought, _yeah this will definitely be a long night._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, lovelies! I wanted to finish at least 2 chapters before i put chap 5 and although I know where I am going with this story, a bit hard writing the first chapters...believe me tho, this fic's already on the go...I've written a lot of random scenes and its just a matter of time to put them together...**

**This fic has a lot of backstories in it, not just Naomi but some of the characters as well. A lot of things happened when Naomi was little (it was something I planned because I wanted to have some kind of "solid" characters for my own fic even tho we already know and love our skins characters). It gets confusing (?) but i'll try my best and make it easy to follow...but if you really can't follow just tell me...but I hope it's not bad...**

**anyway..here's chapter 5.**

"-mi, Naomi are you awake?" She heard her mum knocked on her door, making her jump. She winced when she stood up and clutched her head because of the headache she suddenly had.

"I'm coming, give me a sec, yeah?"

"Alright, we'll leave in about an hour"

Naomi slumped back on her bed with a sigh. She looked at the ceiling and thought back the night before.

_As the night progressed the redhead became more fiercer and wilder, dancing and singing like no one was watching. Which was the total opposite because everyone in the club was eye fucking her, both boys and girls. Naomi could feel the burning looks as she pulled Emily closer to her by her waist. She felt like she had the power over everyone as she was the one Emily was dancing with. Emily wrapped her hand around Naomi's neck and rested her head on her chest as they danced. When the redhead looked up, Naomi's heart stopped for a second as she stared at those brown eyes. Naomi really didn't get it but something with those eyes made her...want her. She had had too many drinks already and she was so drunk she couldn't even dance properly with Emily. Without thinking what she was doing, she ducked down to kiss the red head. Emily kissed her back but pulled away almost immediately. Naomi frowned but Emily said they had to go home because they still have to go with Gina tomorrow. Naomi just nodded and followed Emily to where Effy and Katie was sitting. _

Naomi touched her lips. She could still feel Emily's lips on hers and she smiled. What she didn't get was why Emily pulled away like she was scared. Why would she be scared of her tho?

"Naomi, are you ready?" She heard her mum again from behind her door.

"Shit" she cursed as she remembered she still have to shower because she smelt of sweat and alcohol "sorry, must have dozed off, I'll go shower now"

She heard a chuckle from her mum before she told her to take her time.

It took her about 20 minutes to finish showering and changed into her jeans and a simple shirt.

When she got downstairs, she saw Emily and Gina talking at the kitchen table.

"Morning, did you sleep good?" Emily looked fresh like she had the best sleep she ever had, like last night didn't even happen.

Naomi noticed that everyone who visited her at the hospital looked so tired and exhausted. They probably couldn't sleep during all those weeks while she was in a coma.

"Good morning, erm..yeah I did actually" she wasn't entirely lying because she slept pretty good. The headache only came after she stood up to get ready.

"So Katie and Effy's still not coming?" She asked, a bit disappointed.

"Erm...no, Katie said...she had to go meet up with someone and Effy...I'm not so sure what her plans are for today.."

"I guess it's just us then" Naomi tried to hide the disappointment in her face as they went out to her mum's car. They took a taxi to drive them home from the hospital so she haven't seen her mum's car. When Naomi saw it, she frowned. Something felt...off.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Huh? Erm..nothing, I just..I don't know" Naomi shrugged, didn't really know how to explain that the car seemed unfamiliar (everything around her wasn't familiar anyway but the car just seemed totally new and...just off somehow). Both Gina and Emily looked at each other deciding whether or not they should give some kind of explanation without it harming the blonde, whether Naomi was ready to know or not.

"If you're wondering...we changed the car after umm...your accident" Naomi frowned again "..it was smashed so there was no point of keeping it" Gina explained vaguely.

"Smashed? Like...a car accident you mean?" It was then she realized, it was her accident.

Emily looked down like she was guilty of something. Naomi wanted to know more, ask questions, but she saw Emily's sudden uneasiness so she didn't pushed further. She had noticed it at the hospital before...like everyone wanted to avoid discussing it, especially the three girls who always visited her there. Effy, Katie, and Emily.

She thought maybe there was a reason, there's gotta be a reason, why they didn't want to talk about it so she never asked again. She'd rather not know what exactly happened anyway, might bring back memories she didn't want to remember. Also, she didn't want to make Emily uncomfortable because it was obvious the petite girl didn't want to talk about it. She'd leave it for now.

"Actually you know what? I don't have to hear it, I'd rather not" she took Emily's hand with hers and squeezed it as she smiled at her "so..shall we go?"

* * *

Gina drove for about an hour away from Bristol. Emily fell asleep on Naomi's shoulder during the trip, probably from the exhaustion from the night before, so she let her sleep. She didn't know she herself would fall asleep as well when her mum woke both of them informing them that they were there. Naomi got out and saw a massive empty land with trees surrounding the edges, marking the territory each owner has. There was the main house, which was quite big for one person but Naomi guessed it was meant to be for her and her mum with Kieran, a barn, two big stables, and three different horse pens with log fences. It was peaceful, relaxing even, just being there. There was even a forest right beside their property too.

"Naomi!" A man with heavy Irish accent called on from behind. It was Kieran. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a black trouser which had some dirt on it. He went and hugged Naomi.

"So, kiddo, are you ready to see yer baby?"

All air escaped Naomi's body. They all looked at her horrified face and started laughing.

"No, no, I'm sorry I confused ya, but I meant your horse"

"I have a horse?" Naomi said both relieved and amazed. Her mum smiled at her and patted her back lightly, nodding.

"We'll common then, lets go see 'im" he walked on and they followed him to one of the stables. She looked around her for hope that she would remember something...but everything was just unfamiliar. She was close on just giving up...

And then she saw him.

He was beautiful with shiny dark chestnut hide with four long "socks" around each of his feet. He was like a prince waiting for his princess...which of course, was Naomi. She slowly walked toward him, watching as he munched on some grass unaware of people approaching him. When she touched him, she felt that special connection with him.

He nudged Naomi with his head, acknowledging her presence. She touched his mane and pet his flat forehead. And then she looked at his eyes, the same brown eyes like Emily but a little darker.

_"Honey, come here, I have a surprise for you!"_

_"But mum I'm watching!"_

_"Just come here, I very sure you'll like this one"_

_"Ok" I said defeatedly before turning off the tv and walked toward our front door. My face immediately lit up when I saw what my mum got for me._

_"It's a horsie!" I jumped up and down almost losing my balance. "It's a horsie,mum!" I ran toward her and gave her the tightest hug. "This is the best! Thank you! Thank you!"_

_She laughed and brushed away my long fringe. She was smiling, the one she always has only for me._

_"What should I name him, mum?"_

_"Anything you want dear, he's all yours"_

_I looked at my new friend and thought for a second before coming up with a name I thought was the best at the time. _

"Sebastian..." a small smile slowly crept into her face "Sebastian" she repeated louder and laughed hysterically. It wasn't funny, it wasn't even close to being hilarious, but she couldn't stop herself. She glanced back at three people watching her, Kieran has his arm wrapped around her mum whilst Gina rested her head on his shoulder wiping something in her eyes. Emily just stood there, a genuine smile on her face.

"His name's Sebastian " Naomi almost wanted to jump up and down like a little child who received what she wanted on Christmas Eve. She remembered.

Naomi looked back at him and hugged him. He clearly had missed her after days, that turned to weeks, and then months waiting for her to come back.

They were supposed to be training before the summer even began for the English horse riding contest Naomi always entered ever since she was 8 every summer. She was 7 when her mum gave her a horse from Kieran. Her mum met Kieran at one of those contests one day when her friends took her with them. Gina liked horses herself but she was more inclined with her passion with protesting about anything she thought was being violated by the government or any other authorities. She was such a hippie mother but little Naomi never complained because she looked up to her mother. She was proud of what her mum did and she said she wanted to be like her when she grow up. That was before Gina took her to meet Kieran and brought her to his stables. It was the first time she ever smiled as wide as she did when she saw the horses Kieran had after her dad left them. Gina caught it on camera. (The one in their living room).

Since then, she'd always ask her mum to go visit Kieran's stables and had also became really close to him. When Gina noticed her daughter took interests with horses, she didn't hesitate to plan and buy her one. At the time, she didn't have the money but Kieran said he'd give her one since he had so many anyway. She couldn't believe it and told him she'd pay him when she has the money but he refused and said as long as Naomi treat her horse well, he'd be willing to give it to her rather than received anything for it. He loved his horses but he felt like each one of them needed some loving and he couldn't give it to all of them properly.

Kieran and Gina were "friends" first for 4 years until Kieran finally asked Gina out on a proper date around Naomi's 11th birthday. Kieran thought it was a good time after at least a year after you-know-what-happened.

He was never really in a serious relationship before but when he met Gina, something inside him told him this woman was the one. He couldn't really make any move because when they first met each other, Naomi's dad just left them. He would be a total arsehole not only for Gina but also Naomi so he waited and tried to earn their trusts. And he did.

Naomi started bugging him, and Gina, when she was 9 (and half)...that she'd let him have her mum because Kieran was like a father for her since her dad left. He was the one who got her smiling again but when he finally had the chance to do just what Naomi was asking him and what he wanted to do for a long time.. her father died. And so another chance was blown away and he waited another year. Little did he know Naomi was still grieving after her dad's death. She was on her rebellious side for awhile, giving the two of them a really hard time. Thankfully she got over her mourning over her father's death with the help of her mate Effy...and Sebastian.

* * *

Emily and her were perched on one of the log fences, drinking soft drinks as they watched the horses gracefully eat grasses. They had lunch after. Naomi wanted to ride but she couldn't because her right leg was still healing.

"We met on horse camp, you know" Emily said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah?" Naomi glanced at Emily for a moment, interested with what the redhead would tell her but continued to watch the horses from a distant as they "mingled".

"You were with Cook and Effy...and you three were a bunch of trouble makers"

_"This has got to be the most boring horse camp I've ever been to" Effy complained, her face looked a hell lot bored more than it usually was, as we listened to the counsellor talked about stuff we already knew about._

_"Tell me about it" I agreed, glaring at the girl in front of me as she squirmed from her saddle._

_We had been walking around, riding our horses, as we watched and listened to a bunch of amateurs complained and whined about how they couldn't control their horses to go the way they wanted them to go. I seriously wanted to punch each of them to get them to stop because it wasn't the horse's fault, it was theirs._

_"How long have you been ridin, blondie?" A sandy haired boy asked me as he tried to follow my speed and walked beside me._

_"4 years and counting, you?"_

_"About 2 years..you got a horse back home?"_

_"Yeah, got one..and you?"_

_"I wish I have, they're too expensive..."_

_"Where do you live?" Effy quizzed, suddenly interested._

_"Bristol"_

_"Me too, so is Effy here"_

_"Well shit, you're Effy Stonem?" The boy asked with a grin and a surprised look._

_"How the fuck to do you know me?"_

_"Everyone knew your brother" Effy's jaw clenched as she heard the word brother. I noticed it and tried to changed the subject._

_"I'm Naomi"_

_"Cook" he said as his grin got wider. "Listen, I got an idea, you guys in?"_

_Cook leaned to us and whispered things so the others won't hear us. Effy smirked as she listened to Cook's mischievous idea._

_"I'm in" Effy said, still smirking._

_"..Me too" I said a bit reluctant. I wasn't the kind of person to cause troubles, I'm usually very organized and in control of what happen next or what the results were after something I did, and most of them were something a good girl would do, like me. Oh well, fuck it, I'll do it. _

_"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" Cook laughed and nodded at us for the signal. On the count of three, we all kicked our horses' sides and made them trot. We really couldn't make them gallop or canter as the path we took was narrow and we were inside the forest._

_"Hey come back here!" We heard the counsellor called out._

_"See you soon tosser!" Cook yelled out, Effy flipping the counsellor off._

_When we got to an open area, we started laughing and decided we should have a race. Of course me having been riding since I was 7, I won. Not too long later, the counsellors caught on with us. They called our parents and told us we couldn't go back to that horse camp again. _

_Neither me nor Effy couldn't careless, especially Cook. That camp had been for beginners and we didn't even know why we were there the first place. _

"Oh my god, yes, that one time" Naomi said as she joined Emily's laughter, ignoring the headache she suddenly had.

"You remembered?" Emily looked over her, curious.

"I guess...I don't know...it just..clicked when you told me about the horse camp...but I don't... remember seeing you there" Naomi scrunched her face and tried to remember if Emily was indeed around the kids beside her. From the looks of Effy and Cook's faces, they were probably around 11/12...which was like 4/5 years ago.

"You probably don't remember since I haven't dyed my hair yet.." Emily finished her drink with her last sip "..but I recognized you straightaway when Katie introduced you to us, even with your blonde hair..." This part Naomi also didn't remember.

"I'm sorry.."

"No, it's fine...there were so many kids in that camp anyway"

"But you remembered me.."

"It's hard to forget you three especially after what you did, pretty badass I'd say" Emily let out a throaty laugh which made Naomi's insides squirmed.

"So...do you ride too?"

"Yeah I do, I just moved rank last year" Emily said with a smile.

"What about me?"

"Oh, you're higher than me..you and Cook both are"

"Really? I didn't know I'm that good"

"Oh, just wait until you ride" Naomi choked on her drink "oh I mean ride Sebastian.." Emily cleared sheepishly before her cheeks turned red, almost matching the colour of her hair and lips. Naomi's gaze darted down Emily lips and the redhead caught her staring at it.

Naomi didn't know who did what but before she knew it, they were kissing. Her drink was long forgotten as she went and cupped Emily's face with her one hand while the other grabbed on to the fence for some kind of balance.

"Naomi!" Both of them pulled away and scooted from each other as far as they can.

"What're you guys doing?" Gina asked, oblivious of what just happened.

"Oh..erm.." Naomi looked at Emily, who was nervously biting her bottom lip. "We're just watching erm..the horses"

"Yeah..the horses.." Emily tried to help but Gina knew something happened, she just wasn't sure what exactly.

"I see...well I just came to tell you were heading back home in 10 minutes..so do you want to say bye to Sebastian?" Gina said, clearly trying not to make it more awkward than it was. "We won't be back for another week or so"

"Yeah...yeah, I'll say bye to him" Naomi said as she jumped down the log fence offering to help Emily down.

"Erm..thanks" Emily was still blushing as she took Naomi's hand. They seemed to have forgotten about the older blonde as their hands stayed touching but not intertwining. It send shivers down Naomi's spine. She heard her mum cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, erm..I'll see you in the car mum, yeah?" Gina just nodded and left them.

Emily was in front of Naomi as they went inside the stable. As she watched the redhead's back, a memory flashed in front of her eyes.

"What's wrong? You alright?" Emily walked back to her when she saw the blonde staring blankly ahead of her, her hand on her head. This was the third time she had a brief flash of some kind of memory in front of her. Naomi saw a girl walking toward Sebastian like Emily did but the girl was wearing different shirt and jeans from her.

"Just some..never mind, I'm fine" Naomi tried to dismissed because she didn't know if it would make sense to explain anyway. I don't know, I saw a girl in front of me..kinda like you but I don't know if it was you...I mean, i think it's you but like...she's not you, not exactly but like...you get what I'm saying? Just imagine how that would go.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine" like every headache she had, it only lasted for several seconds.

Naomi gave Emily a tight lipped smile, giving her some kind of reassurance. She walked toward Sebastian and pet him, whispering a farewell before they leave. Whoever the girl she saw, she wasn't sure who it was.

**Like it? Please review...**

**And by the way...play close attention to every details because...well...just do it...every little thing mean something...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I went to pride yesterday! It was my first time too... But anyway, here's chapter 6...pay close attention..;)...**

Naomi only had few more weeks before she attend college in Roundview in which Cook, Effy, Pandora, Katie and Emily would also attend with her. With the remaining weeks she had, she spent it partying (mostly when she wasn't at the stable or sleeping) with her mates. Her mum was still a little anxious with Naomi going out every night but Effy insisted that this might help Naomi remember things easily since she used to go out a lot before the accident anyway.

"Sup blondie?" Naomi was sat on a stool, watching as Effy, Katie and Emily danced. Cook approached her with drinks and gave her one of it.

"Not much, Cook" she shot him a smile and thanked him for the drink he brought her.

"Wait..you remember my name?" Cook haven't really told Naomi his name but she already had memories of him so she just laughed at Cook's surprised look. She also heard his name at the hospital anyway. "that's fooking awesome, babe"

Cook bought Naomi more drinks, clearly grateful of Naomi remembering him. They were taking shots when Cook suddenly asked her a question "so how's things with red?" Naomi was confused, not following what exactly Cook was asking her. "What do you mean-"

"Can I have some of that?" Effy was suddenly beside her, took Naomi's drink from her and drank it. Effy looked at Cook and told him the girl he was hitting on was waiting for him outside. Cook looked confused, but obliged when he saw Effy shoot him a look that told him she would cut him if he doesn't scram now. Naomi missed all of it.

"Could have bought yourself a drink, Cook bought that for me" Naomi grumbled to herself.

"I bought you drinks the other night, it's just one drink..calm down, yeah?"

"I don't have money with me anymore, so if you're going to buy me one I would have something to do other than watch you guys have fun.."

Effy didn't need to be told twice and ordered two drinks for them.

"Why the fuck won't you dance then, this is supposed to be your night" Effy said as she gave her a drink.

"Yeah well, I really don't know if I should" Effy smirked and reached for her pocket. She took something out, but Naomi didn't see it as Effy immediately put it in her mouth. The brunette gestured her to come closer and Naomi did as she was told. Without another word, Effy grabbed the back of Naomi's head and crushed their lips together. Naomi was tipsy, she already had several shots earlier so she didn't have the strength to even push Effy away. She didn't want to. There was something about the kiss, Naomi couldn't put it into words...so she just kissed Effy back. This was something familiar with Naomi's body but not her mind. Her body was taking over her.

As Effy brushed her tongue with Naomi's bottom lip, she opened her mouth to grant access for the brunette. Effy passed her something, some kind of pill, and Effy pulled away. She still had that smirk and leaned closer to Naomi's ear.

"Have fun" Effy whispered and left.

* * *

It didn't take long before the drug kicked in. She was as high as a fucking kite. All Naomi could remember was being pulled by a red head, all of a sudden. The redhead led her inside the washrooms and pushed her against the wall.

"Feisty" Naomi grinned "I like"

The red head was kissing her. Almost desperately and demanding but Naomi kissed her back as much. She ended up on the counter, right beside the sink when she heard the red head say "I miss you" her breathe tingling the skin on Naomi's neck.

Every bit of Naomi's body shivered. She had her eyes close and she could feel the smaller girl's hands snaked under her shirt, caressing the skin there. She moaned as the girl bit her neck softly.

"Ems...who are you?" Before she could stop herself, it was already out her mouth. She didn't have time to think as the redhead stopped what she was doing and left without hesitation. "Emily wait!" She called out but fell on the floor when she realized she was sitting on the counter. She landed on her knees and groaned. "fuck" her vision was starting to blurred out as she tried to stand up. She reached the door knob and tried to call out for Emily again but she fell again, bumping into one of the girls who was on her way to the loo.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're going bitch!" The girl snarled at her. She didn't even bother apologizing and just walked past the girl. Remind yourself to scold Effy tomorrow.

She pushed through bodies of people. Her world was spinning and she was pretty sure she would faint anytime soon.

"Naomi!" She heard someone called out but she didn't know where to look as she already had lost her sense of directions. "Naomi, hey, where are you going?"

It was Effy. She was about to yell at her for whatever the fuck she had given her. "Where's Emily?" She asked instead.

"Both her and Katie were gone, they just left like 5 minutes ago"

"Fuck.."

"What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know, we were kissing and I asked who she was but I might have upset her or something because she bolted out and left me.." Effy seemed to process what Naomi was saying.

"Common, let's get you home" Naomi didn't protest. She was so exhausted and tired, and drunk and high. She would apologize to Emily tomorrow first thing in the morning.

* * *

Naomi woke up by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID.

"How are you?"

"Fuck you Effy, what the fuck did you give me last night?!" She heard Effy laughed.

"Tells me you're alright then" Effy said still laughing "anyway, I don't remember you complaining last night when I gave it to you"

"Sod off, eff" Naomi felt herself blush as she remembered she had snogged her supposedly best friend.

"So..what exactly happened with you two last night?" Suddenly, Naomi's stomach churned at the memory. She didn't get why it upset Emily so much just by her asking who she really was. She did say she missed her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Who was she really?

"I don't know, she just bolted out the door when I asked who she was..." She left the part where they were kissing because she was pretty certain she told Effy last night. "tell me.. who is Emily to me?"

There was a long pause before Effy spoke again "a word of advice, Naomi, just stay away from her" and hung up.

"What? Hello? Effy?" She looked at her phone and saw the call ended 3 seconds ago. "Fuuuck!"

"Naomi? You alright?"

"Fuck off, mum!" Naomi had been so frustrated she didn't realized she was talking to her own mum. "Shit, I'm sorry..." She opened the door to see a stunned Gina "I have a question mum.."

**Oooh, what's gonna happen next? Is she gonna find out who Emily Fitch really is?**

**Please, please review and let me know what ya think ;)**

**-Annie**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took like weeks before I updated but this is the longest chap so far. **

**Thanks for your reviews, puts a smile on mah face.**

**Don't own skins but I'm on my way there, I'm planning my great big scheme to steal...just kidding...no, not entirely but yeah..Anyways, here's chapter 7. Enjoy!**

"Yeah? What is it luv?"

"I...was I with someone? I mean like, was I dating someone...before the accident?" Naomi asked tentatively. She needed to know if she was with Emily. She needed confirmation. Gina gestured her to follow her downstairs and they sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes you were" Gina finally answered. She wasn't looking at Naomi, she was nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Who is it?"

"...I think it's better if you find it yourself, luv"

"What?" Naomi frowned "what do you mean it's better?"

"Naomi, just understand that right now, it's better to leave things...the way they are, just for now" Gina took her hand "you're about to start college in a week and I don't want to push you or shock you to remember things so fast, its not healthy. I know you're dying to know but, dear, things happened in the past and I don't want to hurt you any more" Naomi frowned even more but listened intently to Gina "the truth was, I haven't seen you cried that much for years like you did at the hospital after I told you about your dad. I don't want to see you cry like that again, it breaks my heart. You see, Naomi, you're a very strong person, stronger than me and seeing you break broke me twice as much... I know we don't usually talk like this but I guess this is an exemption" Gina tried to smile but she was crying "your accident, which I'd rather not talk about, is horrible. I don't want you to remember that because I want to protect you, and I know everyone is doing that right now that's why they won't say anything to you unless they really needed to. So just understand that for now, yeah?"

There was no other choice but to nod. She couldn't complain. Her mum was right, she just has to wait. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to know whether she was with someone or not. It scared her. It scared her to know she was hurting someone right now just because she could not remember them. It scared her to find out something she might not want to know at all. She didn't know anything about herself and if they were trying to protect her, she would do the same with herself. Maybe it was better not know anything and just wait for it to come like what her mother said.

Naomi stood up and told Gina she would go upstairs and rest. She was still tired from all the ruckus last night. As she reached the first step, she saw her mum leaning against the kitchen door frame.

"As of that person you were with, she's a very lovely girl and she loves you very much, she told me to tell you. As a matter of fact, this was her idea"

Naomi smiled but it didn't really reached her eyes. For all she know, it made her feel like shit even more. What would it be like to be in that person's shoes? How was she dealing with this situation? She must be strong and genuinely love Naomi. If it was her, she would be so torn and broken to know the person she love didn't remember her. What would it be like to be her?

* * *

Naomi slept most of the day and woke up when she heard her mum moving about below her. The sun was setting and Gina must be preparing dinner already.

Naomi yawned and stretched before putting on some clothes. She didn't like wearing anything when she sleep so she slept naked. She wondered how she survived sleeping at the hospital with that itchy hospital gowns.

When she reached the stairs, she heard her mum talking. Must be on the phone because she couldn't hear anyone else downstairs.

"She's fine, luv"

...

"She's sleeping right now, said she was tired from last night"

...

"No, it wasn't your fault, of course it isn't...oh dear, how many times do I have say this? It was no ones fault, stop being so hard on yourself, you and everyone"

...

"About last night? Why, what happened? How is she?"

...

"Are you ok?...Sweetheart, it's ok, no, no, it's not, she wasn't mad"

...

"Of course this is hard for you, you love her, that's all"

...

"No but Naomi did ask me something before the accident...if she was seeing someone"

...

"No, of course I didn't, she won't know"

...

"It's fine, I know this is your way of protecting her, and I promise you I won't say anything unless you want me to"

...

"Im fine, thank you for asking..how about yourself? How are you coping?"

...

"We all miss her, luv...she'll remember you and us, but all we have to do is wait, yeah?"

...

"Yes, I understand, you take care, ok? I'm always here if need someone to talk to"

...

"You're like a daughter to me so don't hesitate to come here, ok?"

...

"Ok, bye, I'll see you soon"

Naomi found her mum sitting at the kitchen table, her head resting on her hand. She was thinking about something and worry was written all over face.

"Who was that?" Naomi interrupted Gina's thoughts.

"Huh? oh erm, its you-..erm, it's Effy" Gina seemed startled by her daughter's presence that she dropped her phone on the floor "she was just checking how you are, something about last night?"

"She better be" there was no malice in Naomi's voice but was actually smiling. That talk she had with Gina earlier made her think about things, made her soften a bit in a way. She wasn't really mad at Effy to begin with because she didn't have any reason to be. She didn't push her away when she gave her that drug. For all she know, she had the choice to just spat the stupid thing but instead, she swallowed it. Maybe the part where Effy confused her with that stupid "advice" made Naomi irritated but that was pretty much about it. "What do we have for dinner?"

"Oh, yes, erm...we're having spaghetti, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving"

They ate dinner and settled with a comfortable silent the entire time they were eating. Naomi didn't ask more questions, she was getting tired of only getting vague answers anyway. After that, Naomi went outside to get some fresh air. There was a garden on their backyard and she sat down on one of the plastic garden chair. It was peaceful, the night sky was full of stars and the breeze made Naomi's skin tingle. It wasn't cold out, but it wasn't warm either. It was a combination of both, chilly yet comforting.

In this place, Naomi could relax. No one was there to confuse her, no one was there to tell her dad was gone and that she could never see him again, no one was there to hurt her, and in there, there was no gorgeous redhead to kiss and say she missed her. She was alone and she wanted it to stay that way even for just a short period of time.

Naomi wished she never opened her eyes the first place so she didn't have to know that her dad was long gone before she even met him. Stupid. Don't say that Naomi, you have all these amazing people around you. What about your mum, your mates, Kieran, Sebastian, and your "girlfriend"? Think about them, what do you think it would do to them to find out you're dead? Don't be a selfish cunt Naomi, you haven't even know half of what kind of life you have in here.

Naomi sighed defeatedly. She saw her mum inside washing dishes by the window. Look at her Naomi, that's your mother there. Think hard, she loves you very much so don't even think of that thought ever again. Just imagine the pain she'd have to know her daughter won't ever wake up again, just like what happened with your dad. Do you think it won't break her to know that she lost not one but two people that has a big part on her life? If it hurt you that you couldn't see your dad anymore, what about her? It would make her mental that even you were gone. And what about your mates? Do you think they wouldn't care when you die? Of course they would fucking do! You see how much they care about you so stop it. And then there's Sebastian. Have you forgotten how much he missed you when he saw you that day? And what about _her_. Your girlfriend. Imagine what it would be like for her to see you in that hospital bed, unconscious. You heard her voice didn't you? While you were unconscious, your breathing the closest thing that made you look unlikely alive. She was begging you to wake up and told you she love you million times, wasn't she?. She love you Naomi, and look what she was sacrificing? She's waiting for you to remember, everyone is waiting for you so be brave and you can do this. Be strong for them like they were strong for you all those days you were unconscious.

There's a reason why they won't speak about certain things. Remember what Gina said earlier? They were protecting you. So listen to her and just wait for it. Be patient.

Naomi closed her eyes, not finding any energy to fight her subconscious back. Even her own subconscious was telling her to wait. Bloody hell.

* * *

So many questions she wanted to ask, so many answers she wanted to know. Who was her girlfriend? What happened to her? Why did her accident happened? Why couldn't Emily tell her when she asked her at hospital? Naomi knew now that she was in a car accident but how was she in a car accident? She was only sixteen, why was she driving? Why did Cook asked her how was things with "red"? Why couldn't she push Effy away when she gave her that drug? Why did Emily kissed her in that washroom? Why did she say she missed her? Why did Effy said stay away from Emily? Who was Emily? Who was Effy? Who was Cook? Who was Katie? Who were all these people around her? Who was she?

"Fuck!" Her head was throbbing. She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't. She was having a dream, maybe a nightmare.

_There was a door, and she opened it. She couldn't see anything, it was dark. She went inside and then suddenly the door closed behind her._

Hey blondie!

_She turned around, no one was there. "Hello?"_

Naomi, don't

_She heard someone said again. She looked around her, nothing was there, just pure darkness. She could hear voices, some were hers, some weren't._

You're mental

Lezza!

Katie

No!

So I guess were the same then

_The voices were getting louder. Naomi was getting scared. She wanted to run so she did. Her chest felt tight whilst she ran on an empty space. _

Naomi!

_"Stop! Please stop!" Naomi was begging, but they wouldn't stop. The more she pleaded the more they get louder._

Be careful, ok?

Tell her, tell her how much you liked it

Don't go sentimental on me now

Cook

What's wrong?

What's your name?

She's my girl

Fuck you

Daddy!

Bitch

See you later, tosser

I love you

He's gone! He fucked off!

She's lovely

It's nothing

You like her, don't you

What the fuck?

Nice to meet you, babes

I'm sorry

Stop lying

Good boy!

Mummy why are you crying?

How do you know you're gay?

You're beautiful

Your name's Effy Stonem, right?

You can fucking kiss me now, you know

I'm Emily

It's ok, I'm right here

Wake up! Wake up, Naomi!

_Naomi fell on her knees. She tried covering her ears but it wasn't working. "Stop! Please stop!"_

Naomi!

Naomi

Naomi

Naomi!

Naomi!

Naomi!

Naomi!

_She thrashed her head from side to side. She was drowning. She couldn't breathe. All the voices were dragging her down. They were taking her away. Help. Somebody please. Someone help me._

"Help!"

"Naomi!" she opened her eyes and saw her mum. She lunged forward and hugged her. She was scared for her life, she was frightened.

"mum, they're going to take me away!" Naomi was sobbing. She was gasping for air. "They won't leave me alone! they-"

"Shh" Gina cooed her, stroking her hair and kissing it all at the same time "it's just a dream, Hun, it's just a dream"

Naomi broke down again. She was shaking uncontrollably and probably by then her mum's chest was soaked from her tears. It took awhile until she finally stopped crying and found Cook standing behind her mum. His eyes were wide. He was dumbfounded. Naomi just realized it was already daytime. She must have fallen asleep last night.

"go back inside, Cook, I'll meet you in there" Cook nodded and obeyed what he was told. His expression didn't change at all, it was like he was as frightened as Naomi was. "Common, lets get you upstairs"

Gina walked Naomi toward her room, supporting her like she was a toddler who just learned how to walk. It felt like eternity but eventually they reached her bed. Naomi sat down and Gina went downstairs to get her something to drink. Naomi drank it and laid down. Gina told her to rest and that she would be back in a second. Naomi could hear their conversation downstairs.

"How is she?" Cook's voice was full of concern.

"She's still a little shaken, but I think she'll be fine"

"Fuck me, Gina, what was that?"

"I- I don't know, Cook, I don't know"

"Fucking hell, that scared the shit out of me"

"Cook, promise me you won't say anything, especially to.." Naomi didn't hear the name.

"Why wouldn't I say something, she gotta know"

"You know how much she blamed herself for this, I don't want her blaming herself more"

"Yeah but Gina-"

"Cook, please, just do it"

"I know how much she cares about Naomi, but this..this secret, we can't hide it from her forever, she ought to know"

"Please, Cook, I'm begging you, she will know, but we have to respect her decision about this. You saw how she was when Naomi was in that hospital bed, didn't you?"

"I'm not blind, Gina, I was there too but you know her, I can't hide it when they asks me"

"Just try it"

There was a pause.

"Ok, fine, but I'm telling you, they will know"

Naomi heard the door close before she heard footsteps coming toward her room. Gina opened her bedroom door.

"How are you, luv?"

"I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about?" Gina sat beside her and stroke her hair again "If there's someone here who should be sorry it's me, I left you outside last night-"

"But I scared Cook"

"You didn't scare her, Naomi, he was just worried" Naomi wanted to believe her but she just couldn't.

"Why was he here anyway?"

"He thought he could bring you to Kieran's and go ride or train with Sebastian, he figured you must miss it and help you...relax" Naomi smiled. Coo was a sweetheart.

"That might have been a good idea, I miss Sebastian anyway"

"No, you need to rest Naomi, you can do that tomorrow ok?"

Naomi nodded reluctantly. She hated being treated like a child. Especially now she was pretty sure after what happened earlier, what Cook saw, everyone would treat her like a mental basket. Like she was something fragile that would break easily. She was lucky that time when she first got out of the hospital and the girls took her out to go clubbing. They treated her like a normal person but now she wasn't sure anymore. They'd change their minds. The look on Cook's face, it was alarming. He was scared of her. They would all be scared of her.

"Cook wasn't scared of you, Naomi" Naomi jumped when she heard her mum's voice. Was I that easy to read?

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"You don't need to explain, I understand but don't think about it too much, I told Cook not to say anything, you want that don't you?"

Gina smiled warmly and Naomi just nodded again. All she seemed to do these days were to listen and nod at what everyone was telling her to do. What choice did she have anyway.

* * *

Not that long later, someone called their house. It had only been an hour after Cook left.

"hello?"

...

"oh dear, that bloke cannot keep a secret can he?"

...

"She's fine"

...

"Yes, I know I can trust you but this was supposed to be between the three of us"

...

"Yes, I know you can keep a secret but he wasn't suppose to say anything"

...

"No, really, she's fine, she just had a nightmare that's all...and please don't say anything to _her_ and don't mention it with Naomi, she doesn't want people treating her differently, you know how she is"

...

"Ok..and by the way, they're going to Kieran's tomorrow, that one you can tell everyone, Naomi would like it if all of you can come, last time she was really disappointed to know you two couldn't make it"

...

"It's alright, luv, it's not me you have to apologize"

...

"So are you coming tomorrow?"

...

"Fantastic! I'll see you later, bye"

* * *

First thing in the morning, Cook came first followed by Effy, Pandora, Emily and Katie. No one asked how Naomi was, but she could feel Cook eyes on her. She even caught Katie looking at her cautiously but it had only been brief, Naomi wasn't sure if she was imagining it.

Effy's mum, Anthea, offered to drive her daughter and the twins whilst the others came with Gina. They arrived shortly, and were greeted by Kieran. Anthea left immediately after she dropped the girls, saying she had to meet someone in an hour. Naomi saw Effy's face change into one that was of disgust and irritation, Naomi wondered why. She wanted to ask but felt like it wasn't her business and Effy shrugged it off like it was nothing as they all walked toward the stables. Katie seemed hesitant about being there but Emily held her hand and gave it a squeeze, giving her a smile of reassurance. Naomi wondered again, why the fuck were they acting all weird?

When they got inside, Effy took out a horse she named Pato. Weird name, Naomi thought. Cook was already outside with his horse and Emily was asking Kieran which horse she could take. Naomi just watched everyone do their thing beside her mum but was left alone when she and Kieran told them they would be inside the main house if they needed them. That left Naomi and Katie alone inside the stable. Instead of taking her own horse, Katie walked toward Sebastian.

"Hey Sebbie, how are you boy?" Sebastian grunted and acknowledged Katie's presence by nudging her with his nose. Katie smiled and petted his mane.

"He likes you" Naomi said as a matter of factly. Katie looked at her with curious eyes, almost scrutinizing her. "What?"

"Nothing" Katie said hastily"it's just..nothing, forget about it"

Naomi frowned but changed the subject instead. "So, do you ride too?"

"No, I don't, not my thing, it's Emsy's thing"

"do you know how to?"

"Kind of, I usually..erm, ride with someone when we come here"

"Hmm, I see, do you wanna ride with me then? Since Sebastian seem to like you and-"

"No!" Naomi jumped "I mean, I'd love to but you might want to ride him by yourself since you haven't done that for a long time and well, my jeans will get dirty" Naomi laughed.

"Seriously? What do you expect? Of course you'll get dirty, were in a stable _with_ horses, Christ's sake"

"Yeah, well, haha, laugh all you want, I'm going inside with Gina"

"Are you sure you don't want to ride with me?" Naomi teased. It just came naturally for her to tease back. It was kinda nice to just forget about the whole accident deal and just be a normal teenager. And to be honest, this was the longest conversation she had with the older twin since she first opened her eyes. Every time they talked, it was either Katie was making fun of what she was wearing or they were both drunk, slightly tipsy or high. They never had a real conversation before and this wasn't really considered a conversation, more like a banter.

"In your fucking dreams, Campbell" Katie turned around and walked away from her.

"You sure?" She called out, still amused by their natural bantering.

"Whatever!" Naomi laughed again. She might've just like Katie Fitch after all.

* * *

Naomi put on Sebastian's saddle once she got outside. Pandora was struggling to mount her horse, and guessing by the way she struggled, she never rode one before. Effy helped Pandora whilst Naomi watched them. They locked eyes once Pandora was safely on top, and Effy smiled at her. It wasn't one of those annoying smirk she always had, it was different. Naomi looked away, suddenly bothered and watched Emily instead. She was still putting the saddle on her horse, and Naomi couldn't help but smile when she realized the saddle looked bigger than the redhead. Emily she was so tiny and adorable.

"Blondie!"

"Wha?"

"I asked if you needed help with that?" Cook gestured at the saddle, unfastened on Sebastian's back.

"Uh, yeah, sure, thanks" Cook helped her and she let him.

"I don't mean to bother ya, but are you alright?" He whispered so no one could hear them. Naomi realized he was talking about the incident that happened yesterday. She smiled at his thoughtfulness but like she said before, she didn't like being treated differently.

"I'm fine, thanks, just a stupid nightmare, that's all"

Cook nodded but a devilish smile slowly made its way on his face. "Was it about cocks? That must be fucking scary, I bet"

Naomi punched him playfully on the stomach. By then, she knew that she wasn't interested in guys, didn't even look at them the same way she looked at the girls around her. There was no point of denying it since it seemed like it was a fact about her even before the accident. She like girls.

Cook laughed and draped his arm around her. Naomi was slightly shocked by that and then he whispered something in her ears. "Don't fucking change, blondie" Cook said it a playful way but something in his voice felt heavy and despondent, like he was upset and sad about it. He kissed her temple before turning away to talk to the others. He was back to his normal loud and carefree self, like nothing happened.

Naomi was left wondering again as she watched everyone around her. Effy and Emily were talking, Cook just mounted Pandora's horse and hopped behind her to teach her how to control her horse, and Katie, she was watching them. She wasn't inside the house, she was leaning against the log fence and watching everyone like Naomi was. Katie was pretty far but when they locked eyes, Naomi saw emotions playing all over eyes. Regret, sadness, and longing. Those were some of what Naomi saw in her eyes before Katie looked away and went inside the house like she told Naomi she would do earlier.

**Whats with Cook, Effy , and Katie?**

**By the way, Naomi's nightmare has no images or anything like that, it was about voices from her and the others. She couldn't see anything, just darkness, but she could hear them. It's memories but it was so jumbled out of order, nothing was making sense for Naomi. Even the last part where Naomi's name were repeated, all of them came from different people. I hope it wasn't so confusing, but you could ask me some questions and I'll answer them. Maybe not everything but I'll try.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aww, you guys are amazing. Glad you liked that little nightmare Naomi had from the last chapter although I feel bad for Naomi while I was writing it. And Sexysacer, you're awesome too! And keep the questions coming, I like it that you guys are actually curious with what's happened to Naoms and stuff. I won't promise we'll find out the the whole truth and secrets but there will be lots and lots of clues and a bit of a confusion playing around the story...**

**Don't own skins, but I'm getting there...**

The day at Kieran's was fantastic. It was fun. They all rode and raced, and played games whilst they were riding, except of course, Katie. She stayed inside the house but watched them through the window upstairs. Naomi would sometimes glance behind her and she'd see Katie, almost like a ghost watching them. It was a bit creepy. Effy and Emily saw her too and they exchanged knowing looks but tried to make it as subtle as possible. Naomi extra watchful that day tho.

Naomi's strong connection with Sebastian made them won almost every single race and games in which surprised Cook because he thought she might struggle a bit since she haven't rode for months. He even thought Naomi's right leg might have bothered the blonde but it didn't. It just proved that Naomi was a great rider and trainer.

They all retreated back inside the main house around noon. Pandora was blabbering about how it was amazing that she actually controlled her horse pretty well. They all laughed knowing that it wasn't entirely true since the girl literally had to cry out for help every time her horse, Gus, wandered around and would stop from time to time. Cook has to come closer and pat his back to get him to move again. The thing about horses was that they won't listen to you unless you were stern enough to command them, but not hard and rough to scare them. You gotta be able to connect with them both emotionally and mentally. With Pandora's overly excited personality, Gus must have thought he could do whatever he wanted and Pandora wouldn't even do anything about it.

"Had fun?" Gina asked once they were all inside.

"Yes, mrs. Campbell, it was whizzer!"

"Call me Gina luv, I'm not married anymore" Gina smiled sweetly at Pandora. There was no malice behind her mum's words but Naomi saw how Kieran was uncomfortably shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Oh yes Gina, my apologies" fucking Pandora was as oblivious as ever.

Katie then emerged from upstairs, her eyes slightly red.

"Katie, dear, are you alright?"

"Oh shit" Katie covered her face, realizing that everyone was back. "Some stupid bug went inside my eye"

No one bought it in that room of course, all except Pandora.

"Oh blimey, must be a big bug, huh?"

"Why don't we all have lunch?" Gina tried guiding everyone toward the kitchen and told Katie to follow her somewhere to help do something with the bug lie she told everyone. They all settled down but not even a minute later Effy excused herself for a fag, followed by Cook. Emily excused herself next, making a hasty excuse about going to the loo but Naomi was sure she was going to check on her sister for whatever reason she was upset. Gina showed up at the kitchen not very short later after Emily left.

"can I talk to you for a second?" Naomi asked her mum, the question grilling her up inside. She dragged her mum away from Kieran and Pandora and went toward the empty room beside the kitchen.

"Katie was upset wasn't she?" She asked her mum almost immediately once they were inside. She looked at her mum's eyes, daring her to tell the truth. Gina sighed and nodded defeatedly.

"Don't ask why, Naomi"

"Why?"

"Naomi, it's not my place to say anything, if you really want to know go ask her yourself" Naomi was taken aback by her mum's tone of voice. She wasn't exactly mad or yelling but her voice was a little louder than usual. She must be getting annoyed with Naomi's questions too.

"I'm sorry.."

"no, I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed out" it seemed like Naomi wasn't the only one who was getting frustrated with the situation as well. Maybe everyone had something to deal with on their own aside from keeping things at bay with how much Naomi could and couldn't know. Whoever the person who suggested or asked everyone to keep this secret/s from Naomi must have something on them because she was doing a great fucking job making everyone shut their mouth. She even got Gina and probably Kieran to shut it. Must be killing everyone not to say something without revealing too much that even their personal information has to be kept secret as well.

Naomi huffed and apologized to her mum one more time before going back to the kitchen. Everyone was already back, Emily and Katie serving everyone salad and barbecue that Kieran did whilst everyone was out.

They chatted, nothing in particular while they ate lunch. Naomi joined with a few "yeah"s and "uhuh"s but mostly Gina, Cook, and Pandora did all the talking. There was a silent and sneaky looking, eyeing, and glancing going on around the table, mostly everyone looking at either Katie or Naomi. Sometimes Naomi would feel someone's eyes on hers and she'd turn her head to look who it was but would find no one looking at her. Buggers.

* * *

The morning of the first day of college, Naomi found herself weirdly excited. She woke up pretty early and was ready for the day. Fresh start, she thought. She dragged herself away from her comfy and warm bed and put on a long shirt.

"Morning mum" Naomi hummed as she went down the stairs and casually kissed her mum on the cheeks before preparing herself a breakfast. Gina stopped and stared at Naomi whilst her daughter happily eat her breakfast. She was full of energy.

"Morning..?" Gina said uncertainly. She gaped at her more before joining Naomi and sat down opposite from her.

"Hey, mum, is it ok if you drop me off to college today?" Gina looked up to see Naomi took a mouthful of her cereal, unaware of how wide Gina's eyes were. "I mean, you don't have to if you're busy" Naomi said hastily when she saw Gina staring at her with a blank expression. Dear god, what the hell happened to my daughter? Naomi, their Naomi, was never this polite with Gina, as sad as that sounded, but she was used to it so Gina didn't mind it. Naomi was never a morning person either, didn't like mornings and didn't eat breakfast, and she wasn't an affectionate person. Although she did change when she started seeing _her_, but she never ever showed affections toward her mum. The last time she hugged Naomi was when she was 7 when she gave her Sebastian. That was it.

"O-of course, I will, luv" Naomi finished her cereal and jumped up her seat to give her mum another kiss.

"Magnificent, I'll just take a shower and then we'll go, yeah?"

Gina could only nod and watch as Naomi skipped her way upstairs. It was deeply disturbing to see. Not because Naomi was being nice but because it wasn't really their Naomi. Gina saw Naomi grow up and lived with her for 16 years. She saw different sides of Naomi as she grow but seeing a yet another change with her daughter broke Gina's heart. She couldn't help but blame herself for this, for the third time within sixteen years.

Naomi started up just like normal kids; happy, innocent and carefree but something changed and Gina blamed herself for it.

She was 17 when she started seeing Albert, Naomi's dad, and she got pregnant at 20. Gina thought he would leave her but he didn't and they fought everyone against them, hand in hand. When their parents found out about Gina's pregnancy, they told them to give up the child for adoption, telling them they were too young to throw away their life. The couple disagreed and they ran away. Albert thought if he could ran away with this woman and support a child along with it without even thinking about his decisions, he figured he must love Gina so much so he proposed to her before Naomi was even born and she said yes. They were so in love and for the first 2 years everything was heaven for them. But things did change. Things started falling apart. It started off as a normal fight over financial needs but they always find a way to fix it and make up. It then got bigger and bigger and was spiralling out of control before they even knew it. Pretty soon, they started fighting over everything, even the slightest thing like where the remote was, or who left the toothpaste cap sitting at the sink, and all these small stupid things. Gina didn't get how they got to that part but she remembered one night, Albert would come home late and would face away from her when he sleep. They hid it and put up a show for everyone including Naomi. She was just a child, how else were they supposed to explain it to her. All they know was that they love Naomi deeply and she was the reason why they were still together. When she divorced her husband, Naomi was heartbroken. She was always in her room, watching "the little mermaid" her dad and her used to watch every single day. They'd laugh, talk, dance and sing the song "under the sea". She'd join them when she could but the song was for them. It was theirs. Naomi sometimes would get her dad to sing the song "kiss the girl" to Gina and during those times, neither Gina and Albert would pretend. They'd get lost with the song with Naomi but when their daughter was tucked in to bed, it would be cold shoulders again. Gina would watch them smiling from the kitchen, and it would hurt because she knew that not very long later, everything would fall apart. And she was right, things did fall apart.

It was unfixable, and there was nothing she could do. She cried when he left them because she still cared about him but she cried mostly for Naomi. She thought it was the best option for them since it was obvious it wasn't working anymore. She let him go, thinking it was better than always at each other's throat whenever they thought Naomi was in bed. Sooner or later, Naomi would witness it and they didn't want that happening. So they decided to end it. They still cared about each other, Gina knew that and thought maybe it was why they were always fighting because they loved each other too much it consumed both of them. Love is complicated and all the responsibilities adulthood brought them got too much for her and Albert. They didn't survive it. They weren't strong enough.

Since then, Naomi changed. When she got Sebastian she started smiling again but she just wasn't the same. She didn't have the carefree, wild, and happy personality anymore. Gina wondered a lot of times whether Naomi would have been different if things didn't end up the way they did. It was like between her 5th and 7th years, Naomi matured somehow. She was still a child but mentally older than the rest of kids her age. She was composed, stoic, organized, well mannered and a good role model. Gina didn't know if she should be glad and proud to have this wonderful child when all she could think was that Naomi was like this because of what she did, and it wasn't something good and something she would be proud of. She ruined Naomi's childhood.

When Naomi found out about her dad's death, things went back to that time Naomi's dad left but this time it was worst. Naomi became rebellious, reckless, and loathing especially after Kieran asked Gina out on a date. Thank god she had her mate to pull Naomi back together again. But after that, Naomi put up a big, thick wall in front of her. It wasn't until she started seeing _her_, that she softened again, but only for _her_, no one else.

So it wasn't like it was bad because it wasn't. It was nice for a change, to have and see Naomi's soft side again. The one no one ever saw again after her dad passed away, the one who was polite, happy, easygoing, and almost always smiling. But even then after that, Gina know her daughter very well, she know that behind that hard and strong wall, Naomi was different. She has a big heart, she was caring, passionate, sweet, and lovely. She was just scared to show it. To be honest, Effy and Katie were the same. All three of them were like the unholy trinity. They all have that wall to defend themselves from pain, blocking everyone out, but beneath those walls lies an underlying truth. They were still people; with feelings, struggles, and emotions. It was why they get each other, why their bond was strong.

Gina knew a lot of things, no matter how hard Naomi tried hiding things from her. She knew things about her mates, and her girlfriend. Naomi kept it a secret from her mum, but Gina knew about it. She didn't miss the way Naomi's face lit up when she introduced _her_ to her, the way her daughter smiled whenever she was by herself, always thinking about _her_, or the way she talked about _her_. Naomi told Gina _she_ was a friend, maybe at one point they were, but Gina didn't buy it when she brought her home one day. The only ones she would bring home with her were her close mate/s, the ones she know she could trust enough. And Naomi didnt exactly had many of them, Gina only met 4 and one of them weren't exactly a friend. Even tho Naomi tried to make Gina believed she was.

One glance at Naomi's mates, Gina already knew what kind of people they were. She knew about their struggles, their stories, their feelings, their secrets, and their lies. No one could fool Gina Campbell but she was very understanding. She was once just like them, young and maybe even stupid. She supported them, no matter what they do, she was with them all the way, even when she think it wasn't the smartest choice because she was glad to have them. She was the one they confined with when they had problems, and she treated them like her son and daughters. She was their family, and they were hers.

* * *

About half an hour, Naomi was ready and Gina, as promised, drove her to school. She was one of the first people to arrive. Not surprising, it was the first day of school.

She sat down on one of the benches and waited for her everyone to come.

"Naomi, isn't it?" A curly haired boy asked as he approached her.

"Oh wow, it is Naomi" waved the tall dark haired boy behind him.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Freddie, and this is Jj here" Freddie pointed at Jj and he waved to her as well. Naomi frowned "English horse back riding? Every year? My dad hosts the competition?" Freddie explained vaguely.

"Oh yeah, yeah you two, I remembered" Naomi lied. "Sorry, just lots of stuff on my mind"

"No worries" Jj beamed, already forgiving the blonde "how come we didn't get to see you this year?"

"Oh..erm..."

"You were in an accident, weren't you?" Freddie sat down beside her, causally asking a touchy question.

"How do you know?"

"Dad knows everyone who has horses in Bristol, especially those who enters his competitions" Freddie wasn't boasting about it, he was just stating the fact. "Dad said you're a very talented horse trainer, I think so too" he smiled at her and Naomi returned it. Freddie was nice and Naomi was liking him already just for that.

"You could always come with us to Fred's dad's stable, right?" Jj piped in, both Freddie and Naomi forgetting he was still with them.

"I'd love to"

The three of them talked about horses, the competition, and some little events and shows they'd all attend every year. A total difference from everyone's normal conversations. Who talks about horses and whatnots? answer: the three of them.

Apparently both of them were Emily's best mates. They told her that every year Effy and Katie would come and be there to watch her, Cook and Emily during those contests. Freddie and Jj weren't really that close with Naomi's little gang, but went out with them twice before. Jj blabbered on about Naomi's horse, Sebastian, and how the pair made some kind of reputation in the horse world. Naomi just listened and was learning more things from these two than she has with her mates and mum. Speaking of the devils, here they come.

Cook walked in first, followed by Effy and Pandora, then the twins. They look like they fucking own the whole school, getting several glances from the other students. Cook looked like he just woke up and grabbed the first clothes he could find on his floor. Effy was her usual self; thick eyeliner, ripped tights, combat boots and those I-don't-know-what-you-might-call-it long shirt that ends just three inches from her stomach. Weren't she supposed to be wearing shorts underneath that? Naomi swear if Effy bend down, everyone would definitely get to see something in there. Naomi didn't try to deny it , no matter what the hell Effy wore, she fucking looked good on them. Get a fucking grip of yourself, Naomi. She's your mate, just because you two kissed doesn't mean you fancy her.

And then there was Pandora, who looked nothing like a college student, more like a kindergarten girl who got lost with her pink back pack and..a lunchbox? How the hell was this girl friends with them?

Naomi saw Jj staring, just like she and Freddie were. Instead of giving his attention to Effy, his eyes were glued on pandora. Holy hell, does he fancy her? Ok, panda was sweet and bubbly girl, but she was also cute. It was just she was so out of this reality most of the time Naomi wondered if she was even in it. Half of the things she say, Naomi didn't get. She was funny tho, Naomi would give her a credit for that.

The twins were the last ones to enter that the front entrance. Naomi couldn't see Katie, and that surprised her because she thought Katie would be the first one to make the great entrance followed by the rest of the gang, showing off her tits for everyone to see. Instead this time, she was the last person to follow the rest of them. Emily, who was wearing a simple white blouse and skirt, made Naomi's heart skipped a beat when she saw her. Could she ever be more beautiful? She was then followed by Katie. The first thing Naomi noticed was her hair. Instead of being red, it was now dyed dark purple, clashing colours with Emily's. Now that really set them apart.

They didn't notice the three of them sitting at the bench until Cook howled and ran toward them.

"Freddiekins! Jj man!" He hugged them both and grinned. "This is fooking awesome, mates!"

"Nice to see you too, Cook" Jj smiled.

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you're both attending Roundview?" Emily went and hugged both the boys as well.

"We didn't know you five would be going here and you weren't exactly coming with us anymore" Freddie told Emily. "And you two weren't at the competition this year so we didn't get to talk"

"hey Jj, hey Freddie" Effy smiled tightly at Freddie. There was a cold atmosphere surrounding the two. Jj just smiled back and gawked at Pandora again. "This is pandora"

"Whizzer to meet you!"

"hi, Hey Effy, hello Katie" Freddie greeted back but has that same animosity when he looked at Effy. They were shooting daggers at each other just with their eyes.

"Hi babes" Katie said flirtatiously. "Naoms, I see you changed your sense of fashion, no more floral shirt anymore?" Katie teased Naomi as she looked her up and down. Naomi was wearing a gray v-neck shirt and tights. She thought it was decent enough to wear, so why was Katie criticizing her?

"I see you change your hair too, what's change?" Naomi's voice was full of sarcasm. Katie smirked.

"Oh you know, so people don't mistake me for Ems and because I want to" something about Katie's tone bothered Naomi like there was something behind her snarky remark.

"Attention all students, please proceed to the main gym at this very moment, thank you" the intercom interrupted Naomi's thoughts as another question lingered around her mind. Later, she forgot about it as she followed everyone toward the main gym.

**I was cracking up with the word "horse world" and the term "rider". It makes it sound dirty. I'm a horse rider and trainer myself and there are a lot of dirty jokes and whatnots every time I go ride with my friends. Riding stuff and getting cramps from it. Hilarious. But uh, forgive my nonsense talking...how was it? **


	9. Chapter 9

**!warning!**

**This chapter will be dark, and might upset some of you. **

September 12, exactly 11 days after college started, it was Naomi's birthday. It was Friday and Naomi got woken up from the vibrations coming from her phone beneath her.

"What the-" she looked at the time, it was 12 am. Why the fuck are people calling her at this time of night, or morning. She looked at the caller ID, it was Katie.

"Why the fuck are you calling me at this time of night, you cunt?!" There was a silence on the other line.

"Yeah well, nice talking to you too, I just called to greet you a happy fucking birthday" Katie hung up. What did she say? My birthday?...and did I just called her a cunt? Shit.

Naomi tried calling Katie again but she started receiving texts from everyone.

**Happy birthday, Naomi xxx-Emily**

**We're going out tomorrow, happy birthday -Effy **

**Me favourite lezza's turning 17! Happy birthday blondie -Cook**

**Happy birthday -Freddie**

**I heard from Cook that you're turning 17? I hope I'm not bothering your very well needed sleep but happy birthday -Jj **

**Naomi! Happy 17th birthday! -Pandora**

Although she tried to smile at everyone's thoughtfulness, she couldn't forget about Katie. Fuck's sake, she didn't even know it was her birthday.

"Fuck"

She tried ringing Katie's phone again but it just kept going to her voicemail. She called Emily instead.

"Hello?" Emily's sexy husky voice send shivers all throughout her body, she forgot why she even called her the first place.

"Oh hi, Ems, is Katie with you?"

"Erm...no, uh, she isn't...she stayed over at Effy's house..why?...Is there a problem?"

"Oh I see, no, no there isn't, I just, erm wanted to apologized for being a cunt and calling her one"

"You called her a cunt?"

"Em, I didn't mean it, I swear! I didn't know why she called me in the middle of the sodding night and I was still half asleep, I didn't mean to call her that, I'm sorry"

She heard a throaty laugh from the redhead and again, it made her heart thumped beneath her ribcage . Christ.

"That's very understandable, wouldn't want to disturb the beauty sleep of Naomi Campbell...nice to hear your old self back"

"Was I really a bitch?"

"Honestly, Naoms, I don't think you are, you're just...yourself and that's not a bad thing at all"

"Hmm, I guess not"

"So...what are your plans for tomorrow?"

'Probably nothing but I prefer it if I'm with you'

"your thinking loudly, Naomi"

"Shit, did I just said that out loud?"

"Yes"

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I-"

"No Naoms, I'd love to but I don't think I'll get you all to myself, everyone would want a piece of you tomorrow, Hun" Jesus Christ, is Emily flirting back? Naomi thought it would have been awkward after what she stupidly blurted out that she'd rather spend her day with Emily tomorrow. Naomi forgot about Katie all together and continued on with their flirty exchanges.

"Nah...like I said, I'd rather be with you"

"Do you?" Emily teased back. Naomi could feel she was smiling.

"why, you don't want to?"

"Might not...or might"

"Aww, common Fitch, I know you want to"

Naomi frowned for a second. She said the same thing before.

_"come with me? Pretty please, please, please?"_

_"Your very persistent, Campbell"_

_"Aww, common Fitch, I know you want to"_

What?

"Naomi? Are you still there?"

"Huh?" Naomi was brought back to reality. "Uh yeah, yes, I am, of course"

"You tired?"

"Nou..." and then she yawned. Emily let out another throaty laugh.

"Don't lie, you just yawned"

"Ok yes, maybe a little bit"

"Good night then, I'll see you tomorrow, wouldn't want to tire out the birthday girl"

"ok, I'll uh, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night, Naoms"

"Night, Ems"

* * *

Naomi woke up the next morning with an excited Gina waiting outside her bedroom. Her mum, like everyone did last night/(morning), greeted her with a hug. Naomi returned it and smiled at her mum, whispering a quiet thank you. She was still a bit upset with herself that she didn't even know it was her birthday. No one even told her yesterday or the day before that. She never really asked anyway but still.

"I'm so sorry to wake you up so early but I gotta go somewhere and you have a visitor downstairs"

"Who?"

"Go see for yourself"

She was surprised to see Effy waiting for her downstairs.

"I gotta go girls, I'll be back shortly after" Gina kissed Naomi in the cheeks before leaving. Once the door was closed, Naomi turned her head to the brunette occupying one of the single couch at their living room.

"So...what brought you here in this time of day?"

"I told you, we're going out today"

"erm..Where exactly?

"go shower and change then we'll leave"

Naomi did what she was told out of curiosity. Not long after that, she went back downstairs with a simple white shirt under a vest and black trousers.

"Was Katie with you last night?" Naomi couldn't understand it but she was somewhat feeling a little jealous. Katie and Effy seemed friendly to each other lately and were always together. What the fuck, Naomi.

Effy looked at her with an unreadable expression. Classic Effy.

"She was, why?"

"I called her a cunt yesterday" Effy only raised one of her eye brow before returning to her usual self.

"And why did you do that?"

"I thought you said you were with her last night"

"Doesn't mean I know what she's doing all the time" Effy said nonchalantly as they continued walking.

"She called me at the middle of night and I didn't know it was my birthday because no one even bothered telling me"

"You never asked" fucking Effy, always pointing out the obvious.

"You're very irritating, you know that?"

"Guess we both are"

"What?"

"I thought your clever, Naomi, surprise me you haven't even figured anything out until now" Effy and her stupid mysterious remarks.

"Then fucking tell me already!" She grabbed Effy's shoulder, forcefully making her face her. Naomi glared at her but Effy wasn't intimidated by this. She pushed her hand away from her shoulder and smirked.

"Babe, you better try harder if you want to get me to tell you things cause your not that scary"

"Well fuck you then"

"Fuck you right back" Effy's face momentarily changed, like she was actually upset with Naomi "and forget about that thing, were not going anymore" Effy started walking away but called out to her without looking back "be ready at 5:30, were going bowling tonight"

* * *

"fuck fuck fuck" Naomi was walking back to her house. She couldn't find what street it was because her mind was so occupied she couldn't remember which way they turned. Her nagging subconscious wasn't helping her either. Good fucking job, Naomi, now you have to apologize to everyone, you haven't even apologized to Emily after that night at the club. Why don't you piss your mum and Cook too?

"Give me a fucking break" ok now, your talking to yourself too. Christ, you really are a mental basket.

"Fuck's sake!" she kicked one of the trash can bin beside the sidewalk. It's contents spilled all over, revealing some rotten vegetables that made her gag.

"Hey bitch! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She saw a man, probably around his forties, opened his front door with a bat on his hand. Shit. She started running when she saw him move toward her.

"I'll fuck you up when I see you again, you little twat!"

When she was far enough from his view, she stopped and look around her surrounding. Fuck, now she was really lost. She searched for her phone and tried calling her mum. Thank god she answered.

"Are you home ?"

"Naomi? Yes, I'm on my way, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm lost"

"What? Where's Effy?" She fucked off

"she erm, she went home" she lied "I decided to take a jog and um, I can't find our house anymore"

"Oh, luv, where are you?"

"I'm behind an alley, I can't really tell where exactly"

"I think I know where you are, hold on, give me 3 minutes, I'll be there"

Not even two minutes later, Naomi saw Gina's car from a distant. She got in and her mum asked her again if she was fine. Naomi didn't answer, just told her she wanted to go home.

* * *

Naomi was pacing back and forth in her room. It was 5:27 pm. She didn't know how to face Effy , or Katie, after what happened within the twelve hours of her birthday. She has a feeling she'd be fucking things up a bit more.

"Naomi, Anthea's here!"

"I'm coming, give me a sec"

Naomi looked at herself in the mirror. "You can do this, you can do this, it's not your fault you couldn't remember things, it's theirs"

With one last shaky exhale, Naomi went downstairs.

"Happy birthday Naomi, Effy said your all going to go bowling?"

"Thanks Anthea, erm, yes, I guess so"

"Well common then, I already drove Effy and Katie there" and for that, Naomi could relax, just for now.

They waved goodbye to Gina and got in Anthea's car.

"How are you, Naomi?"

"Erm, I'm fine thank you"

"You don't seem fine to me" Naomi looked at Effy's mum and thought, fuck it. There was no point at denying it since Anthea could read her like her daughter. What's with all these Stonems?

"The truth is Anthea, I'm fucking angry" Anthea didn't flinched or move at Naomi's outburst but nodded her head and encouraged Naomi to continue "no one understand what I feel, they're all hiding things from me and I don't know whether I should be angry or grateful of them doing that. They kept telling me this and that and all I could do was fucking nod my head because what choice do I have? I don't know anything about myself, I didn't even know its my bloody birthday today! I think I might have upset three people already without even meaning to do that"

"That's their lost Naomi, you didn't know anything" Anthea pulled out a pack of cigarette and offered one to Naomi. She just took it. "I don't know much about you or my daughter in that matter, all I know is that you've been a really good friend to her and was there for her when no one could" Naomi looked at Anthea and frowned "I'll tell you what I can tell but promise me you won't say anything to Effy" she nodded.

"You've been friends with Effy since you two were nine...

_"Hey look, it's the new kid"_

_I heard the girls behind me whispering things to themselves about the new kid. She seemed nice but she was quiet, kinda like me._

_"Do you know her name?"_

_"I have her for English class and I think her name's e-Elizabeth or something"_

_"That's kinda cool name, innit?"_

_Posh kids. All they do is talk crap...that's why I don't make friends in this school. They're all too overrated. I don't even know how I ended at this school._

_During lunch, I tried approaching Elizabeth, which I usually don't do but something about her makes me want to talk to her._

_"Your Elizabeth, right?" The girl smiled at me and nodded "I'm Naomi, Naomi Campbell" it sounded a bit weird saying my name out loud because I don't usually talk to people. You could say I'm a bit of a loner._

_"Call me Effy, Elizabeth's too long" she smiled again and scooted over to give me some space._

_We ate lunch together and talked about things. I learned later she likes horses and that made me excited. I told her she could come with me after school._

"This isn't really about you but it might help you at least understand someone other than yourself or who knows, you might remember something else after that" Naomi wanted to laugh because she actually just did, but it made her nervous "Effy's a lovely child, she always had been and it wasn't her fault that she changed, we all do at one point but Effy, she didn't deserved it...it was my fault. If I didn't cheat on my husband.. Tony wouldn't.."

"Who's tony?"

"Tony's Effy's older brother" Effy has a brother?

"What happened to him?"

"He's dead" Naomi's eyes widened. Effy's brother died? "He rebelled against us after that, like what kids do when their parents fight, and he took shitload of drugs until it became like his oxygen, he couldn't even function without it. He just become darker and darker until no one could pull him out anymore, not even Effy. Those two loved each other more than they love anyone else...so when Tony committed suicide, it killed Effy too. Me and Effy's dad were so focused on ourselves that we didn't see anything else aside from our own problems. No one saw Tony's death coming, only Effy, and even then, no one noticed how wrecked she was either..but you were the one who pulled her up to her feet again, made her see whatever it was you showed her, made me even see things myself"

"Me?"

"Yes, you were the one who pulled her out of her misery and I don't exactly know how you did it, but you did"

Me, I saved Effy Stonem?

_"Are you ok Effy?" _

_We have P.E. and we were playing football when I noticed Effy's distant look. It's been six months since I became friends with her, and you could say, we're quite close now. "Did something happened at home again?"_

_Effy wasn't a talker but we get each other. She didn't need words and I don't exactly talk that much either. "Mum and dad were fighting again, and Tony didn't come home last night again" this always happened. It wasn't even new anymore._

_"Parents are so selfish, aren't they? They don't even consider their kids, and they make decisions about everyone just because they're adults"_

_Effy nodded. I told her about my dad about three months ago. It just came out naturally with me and she started sharing about her family too. A bit weird if you ask me because I don't share things to people...and I guess that's because I got no one to share it with anyway, never had friends before. I think I could trust Effy and she trusts me back._

_[...]_

_"Why does everyone has to leave? Wasn't it enough that he left us when I was five?... And now he's gone and I won't see him ever again" I didn't talk to anyone about it for months but I knew I could talk to Effy. She wouldn't judge, she get it. She didn't say anything but she listened to me and I think that's way better than trying to cheer me up with pretty words like what most people do. I like that about Effy, she just get me. I continued crying and she let me be._

_When I started rebelling against Kieran and Gina, Effy actually got mad at me. _

_"Grow up, Naomi" that was her only words and it got me. It stung but it helped. The truth really hurt, it really fucking did, but Effy was right. It was time to grow up. It was no ones fault my dad died, I didn't have to make everyones life miserable. _

_[...]_

_"Naomi, Tony's not home again, I'm worried about him" Effy called me and the worry in her voice was so obvious, I didn't even have to see her to know she was crying again. No one get to see this side of Effy, only me. We had become each other rock over the years of our friendship and she pulled my shit together and straightened me just a couple months ago. Now it was my turn to be there for her._

_It seemed like Tony was getting worse and worse everyday, and even her parents were becoming more oblivious with what's going on with their kids. Selfish bastards. _

_I got there that night to find Effy alone in their house. Again. Fuck's sake she was only 11. I brought her over to my house and there she cried. She cried on my shoulders, and I let her, just like she did with me before. _

_The next morning, she pleaded my mum if she could take her somewhere. _

_"of course, sweetheart, tell me where we're going" for once, I was grateful of my overly very caring mum. I used to hate her for it, I thought it was too much but she didn't ask Effy any questions and she did what Effy asked her. We went for a two hour drive outside Bristol. She brought us to their cabin, the one they owned deep in the forest and beside a lake. There were tables outside, probably for picnics, and a barbecue grill._

_The look on Effy's face as we approached the place was heartbreaking, like this cabin hold many memories for her and maybe her family. I held her hand, and oh god, I just wish it was enough but nothing would ever be enough to take away that pain she had that day. Nothing will ever be enough. We saw a car hiding behind the cabin, and Effy gasped. No fool wouldn't be able to put two and two together to know it was Tony's car. Before I, or my mum, could stop her, Effy was running. _

_"Effy!"_

_I chased her and Gina was hot behind me. Effy opened the door._

_"Ahhhhhh!" There was only a second difference between me and Effy but it was enough for her to see, to scar her for life. "Tonnnyyy!" I saw it. I saw it with my own eyes. There, the most important person in Effy's life, Tony Stonem, her big brother, was hanging lifelessly in the air with a rope around his neck. I wanted to scream but the first instinct for me was to embrace Effy and cover the horrifying scene behind my back. Gina followed and she screamed too._

_"Noooooo! Noooooo! Tonnnny!" Effy screamed and thrashed from side to side but I didn't let her go, I couldn't let her go, I will never let her go. I held her as tight as I could, summoning my every strength just to protect her. She didn't need to see that again. I wouldn't let it. I got elbowed in the stomach, got bitten, got slapped, got kicked, but I still wouldn't let her go. It didn't take long for Effy to slowly crumble and she fainted, that's when I got the voice to yell at my mum to call the police. _

_"Eff, hang on there, hang on there" I held her close to me and hugged her smaller body against mine. I needed to be strong, I needed to be there for her so I didn't cry but inside I was. _

_Not very long later, the police and paramedics came, along with Effy's parents. Gina talked to the police while one of the paramedics came toward me. I told them I wouldn't leave Effy's side. Effy's parents tried going near Effy but I didn't let them. Like hell I would let them touch her. They were the reason why everything were fucked up with Effy's life._

_"Don't you dare touch Effy!" Even tho I was small, I tried to hold my ground. I respect the elder but no one could stop me from making them feel guilty with what they did with their son, and probably now, to their daughter._

_"She's my fucking daughter!" Anthea yelled at me but I wasn't scared and bordered myself between them and Effy. _

_"you sure about that? Did you even think about her and Tony while you two fight everyday? Did you even know how much they were suffering? Did you see Tony? Did you get to see your own brother hanging lifelessly inside? You didn't, and effy did! You fucked them both and you don't deserved to have Effy with you! You're all fucking selfish, you and your own selfish ways, along with your selfish decisions! Just because your all adults doesn't mean you get to decide what's wrong and right!" I was boiling with anger. Gina, Effy's parents, the police who was talking to mum, and the paramedic who was beside me and Effy, all looked at me. "Tony was scared and so was Effy! They were both scared of whats gonna happen...Effy would go to school with these marks!" I lifted Effy's shirt and revealed long scars on her side. She stopped them last year, once I found out about it, but there were still fresh ones in there. "Look at her...look at this girl you call your daughter...you didn't even notice her, or Tony, and you just let her do this to herself"_

_I started tearing up then, but wiped it immediately and held Effy's hands. I love her and wouldn't want anyone hurting her ever again._

Naomi blinked her eyes. Too much, this is too much. Not what she was expecting. Too unreal. That didn't happen. But why did I remembered?

"Are u alright?"

"I think I might just be sick, could you pull over please"

And Anthea did. Naomi emptied her stomach, and god, she couldn't stop. That was horrible. So horrible, she couldn't stomach it. Her head started throbbing violently too.

Tony's dead body, Effy's cuts, Effy unconscious, Effy screaming, Effy crying, Effy smiling, Effy sharing things, Effy, Effy, Effy. Different Effy. That wasn't Effy, it couldn't be. Effy was strong and cool and...and...no, Naomi didn't know Effy at all.

**That was shit, wasn't it?**


End file.
